Babbles
by 7SCARS
Summary: Post-movie, Megamind X Roxanne, one shots and short stories. There is a general idea floating around in my head, I promise! It's just really nebulous at the moment. This is also my first fic ever so reviews would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"Curse this…this…this demon!" cried Megamind exasperated. Megamind had spent all afternoon poking and prodding at the strange machine that stood in front of him. Megamind, who was now sitting on the floor exhausted, recalled that earlier that day he noticed a rather large, obscure cardboard box protruding from the mail pile. However, he did not have the chance to investigate the contents of the box for he was on his way to stop a bank robbery. "Catching those thieves's was child's play. Really, it's amazing what passes off for villains nowadays," thought Megamind recounting the events of that morning, "But this, this is a real piece of work." This apparatus had a screen much like the monitors in the lair but it had a much larger and bulkier frame. It also came with a black rectangular metal box with an assortment of buttons and knobs and a never-ending tangled mess of wires. Megamind knew a lot of things, but whenever he didn't understand something, Minion was always there to explain it to him. Unfortunately, Minion was out installing security cameras all around Metro City. The fish had been taking his job as assistant protector of Metro City quite seriously.

Megamind decided to give the strange contraption one last shot but after fifteen minutes of sheer madness, Megamind had not only given up, he was also seriously starting to lose faith in that giant blue head of his. And now, he was hopelessly tangles in wires. Trying the free himself, Megamind heard the all too familiar click-clack of Roxanne's heels coming from the secret entrance. "Roxanne!" he cried. The click-clack got closer and closer until Megamind could see Roxanne looming over him, arms crossed, a playful smirk on her face. Megamind looked into her blue eyes desperately, begging for help. Roxanne walked over to Megamind's ridiculously large swivel chair of evil and sat down nonchalantly. She placed her hand on her chin and gave her struggling boyfriend a devious smile. "So…" she said glancing casually at the cardboard box, "it seems you got my package." Megamind's eyes widened in shock. "You? You sent me this… this infernal contraption to torment me?"

"Ah Megamind," sighed the reporter standing up from the chair, "despite you brilliance, you walked right into my trap."

"That's why you sent this monstrosity? To entrap me?"

"That's right love."

"Well consider me completely ensnared. Congratulations Ms. Ritchi, you have managed to catch the devilishly good looking hero and protector of Metrocity. Now can you please untangle me?"

"Uh, no."

"But why? I'll give you anything your heart desires if only you free me from this horrible net of cords! Besides the floor is unbearably cold, I have lost all feeling in my back!"

Roxanne snickered and Megamind's helplessness.

"I'm not kidding!" cried Megamind defensively, "Please Roxanne!"

Roxanne gave her boyfriend a glance. On the floor, defenseless, trapped, and he really did look cold. "Poor guy never had a chance against my trap," she thought. She savored the thought that for once, he was the one who needed to be saved.

"What are you willing to give me?" she asked.

"Well my unconditional love of course!" cried Megamind, trying to wiggle out of the tangle. "Even though you did trick me into that horrendous trap," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't use that particular item for bartering. You already promised me your unconditional love last Wednesday when you broke my toaster. What else you do you have to offer?"

"Darn! Ms. Ritchi, wouldn't this be a lot easier if you just told me what you wanted?"

"Oh, you're no fun!" cried Roxanne, "Just a few more guess."

Megamind's back was now completely frozen by the cold cement floor of the not-so-evil-anymore lair, and he was starting to lose feeling in his right arm. "What does she want?" he wondered as he looked at his entrappers face.

"I'll clean up the not-so-evil lair, and I'll let you pick the film you wish to watch for our upcoming Movie Night."

"Tempting, very tempting. Anything else you'd like to throw in to sweeten the deal?"

"How about complete, unrestricted access to my incredibly spectacular universal remote control?"

"Well it is pretty spectacular. What about the invisible car?"

Megamind hesitated to answer. "But…but Roxanne, I use the invisible car to patrol heroically through the streets, protecting the denizens of Metrocity!"

"Oh, alright then. I want all those things previously mentioned and one more thing."

"What more could you possibly want?" cried Megamind half freezing to death.

"I, your fearless girlfriend, scored us some tickets to The Aquarium for next Tuesday. You and Minion must accompany me to the Aquarium."

"Oh…so this is what this whole production was about…Oh, Roxanne…you could have just asked me," thought Megamind.

"Oh, I'd love to go frolicking with you though the halls of the Aquarium however, I have to finish installing –"

"Ah! NO more working! NO more installing! NO more updating! NO more working! NO MORE!"

Although Megamind was not aware of this, Roxanne deeply missed him. He was so busy being the new hero of Metro City, so they didn't get to spend as much time together. Taken aback by Roxanne's sudden outburst, Megamind agreed to her request. Satisfied with their bargain, Roxanne helped her boyfriend free himself from the cords. He stood up, rubbing his frozen back and remembered, "But Roxanne! You're the main anchor for the daily news! Won't you get in trouble for not showing up to work?"

"Eh, I took the day off," she replied nonchalantly.

"But Roxanne! The citizens of Metrocity depend on you for their daily news! Mark my words; your absence will surely produce an angry riot. They'll be chanting your name, demanding their daily dose of your brilliant reporting skills."

"Maybe so, but I think they'll survive just fine if I miss just one day of work. Besides, I would rather spend my time with you."

Megamind stopped rubbing his back, he didn't feel cold anymore. A sly smile played upon his lips.

"What?" she cried defensively. She hated it when people gave her that look that made then seem like they knew something she didn't.

"Oh nothing Ms. Ritchi, it's just that I recalled something amusing I heard a few days ago."

"Ah, I see." Roxanne shuffled her feet somewhat anxiously and then looked her boyfriend straight in the eye. "It's true you know," said Roxanne softly, "…if I could, I would spend every minute of every day with you."

Only then did Megamind realize how much the remarkable woman cared for him, almost as much as he cared for her. "I know," said Megamind so softly it was barely audible "…I know".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Grammar and spelling was never my forte so please excuse any mistakes… if you have any consecutive criticism, please review! Reviews = me doing happy dance = inspiration to write more stories! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MEGAMIND! Enjoy!**

"She could have just asked me…" said Megamind softly to himself as he screwed on the last bolts to his newest invention. He promised Roxanne that he would replace that old toaster of hers but he really didn't feel like going to the store to get it. Why would he spend money on drably ordinary toaster when he had all the right parts in the lair to make one himself? Of course he added a few things here and there. Like a printer, CD player, radio, invisibility cloak, and a few spikes for flair. Megamind stood back and inspected his creation. "It's perfect!" he thought, "The trick is getting it to work." He had always been one for fantastic ideas but sometimes, well who are we kidding, most of the time they would malfunction, self destruct, or not work at all. He shivered at the horrible memories of his past failed experiments: Rock em' Sock em' Kittens, the Forget Me Bomb, the Equestinator...that was one memory lane he certainly didn't wish to go down again. But through his trial and error, Megamind had learned that is at first you don't succeed, try, try again. "Perseverance is a virtue," he said to himself as he crouched under the desk to grab a wrench. He tightened a loose bolt, double checked the wiring on the printer, and plugged in the electrical cord. He ran excitedly to his swivel chair and swiveled to one of the monitors. Megamind opened a file, chose a document that he had to print, and hit the print button. Nothing happened. No printing, no sparks, not even a sound. Megamind swiveled over to the toaster. He made sure it was plugged in, it was. He poked it cautiously, nothing happened. "Perhaps you need to first use the toaster in order to get the whole thing functioning," pondered Megamind. He ran over to the cupboard and snatched four slices of bread. He placed them in the four toaster slots and pushed down the lever. A quick, painful, electric jolt ran up his arm. He quickly removed his hand and started running around the room, howling in pain. "Damn you vile machinery! Electrocuting monster! OW! OW! OW!" The buzzing sensation would linger in his arm for days to come. "I will tame you beast! Mark my words! I have dominated machinery much more advanced and elaborate that the likes of you, Toaster." sneered Megamind.

"Spot! No. Put down the nice ladies handbag!" cried Minion , "No! Don't you dare! If you even think about eating it, I'll have Megamind reset you!" The brainbot bobbed slowly to the lady and spit out her red handbag. "Sorry for that," said Minion apologetically, "the brainbots haven't been fully re-programmed yet." The lady nodded understandingly and rushed away into a crowd.

"Dang it Spot! You have to behave if you ever want to accompany me on my errands again. "The brainbot faced down and gave an ashamed "Bwong".

"You see! That's not so bad. Now try to behave."

Minion walked the streets and the brainbot followed close behind him. The fish was headed to the City Hall, the Mayor wanted to speak with him. Checking his watch, minion realized that he was already late for their meeting because of Spot's little incident. Minion speed walked to the entrance and explained to the receptionist that he was here to meet with the Mayor. The receptionist pointed to his office and Minion entered. The slightly chubby man in a suit sat behind his desk arranging the metal plaque on his desk that said: MAYOR. "Well hello Minion!" said the Mayor combing his thick mustache, "Come, sit. We were just talking about you." The Mayor glanced over to a young, tall man. He had blonde shaggy hair, a top hat, and a clipboard. He stood up from his chair and offered his hand; Minion hesitated for a moment but then reached out and shook it. "Why don't you sit down?" asked the young man signaling to a nearby chair.

"No thank you, I prefer to stand," The fish turned to face the Mayor. "I thought you wanted to speak to me privately sir." Said Minion confused by the presence of the third party. "Ah yes," said the Mayor, "But that can wait till later."

"Then why did you ask me to come here?"

"Well this here young man," said the Mayor, signaling to the man with the top hat, "has a few questions for you. Mr…."

"Martins, Eugene Martins," interjected the young man.

"Yes, Mr. Martins is a journalist and he is writing an article about Megamind's transition from villain to protector of Metro City."

"Well then wouldn't it make more sense to interview Megamind?" asked the fish.

"I've tried contacting him on several occasions," said the journalist with a placid smile, "but he has yet to return any of my calls. This is understandable of course; Megamind surely must have a busy schedule. Anyways, all of the articles I've read are only about Megamind, so I thought it would be a little more original to write my article from your perspective, Minion.

"Oh, all righty then," replied Minion nodding his head cordially, "but what would you what to ask_ me_?"

"Just a few questions," said the man with the clipboard, smiling from ear to ear, "Just a few questions."


End file.
